


To be alone

by anaxnet



Series: Keith Writings [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Call if sheith if ya want idgaf, Gen, and shiro ended up in it, anyway enjoy this Keith angst, but if you are an anti leave me alone, like I just randomly wrote this to be a sad Keith thing, like just don't honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxnet/pseuds/anaxnet
Summary: No one should be alone but Keith is.





	To be alone

**Author's Note:**

> Shits short and I'm sorry I haven't written in forever and I fuckin tried my dudes and pals

The sky was dark, the last of purple hues leaving only for darkness to take its place. Keith loves the night. Watching the sun leave and the twinkle of stars shinning. A sense of calmness gently washed over him. The quietness allowing him to be alone and just think. The night was the only time he could breath a sigh of relief, and just think.

Thinking, being alone… That was the downside. Having to be alone with his own thoughts. Keith never had to be alone, not when he had shiro. But, Keith didn't have him anymore, Keith didn't have anyone. All he had was the stars in the sky and the blade in his jacket.  
Eyes followed as a shooting star made its way pass the sky. Closing his eyes Keith wished for someone to be by his side, anyone to keep his own thoughts from drowning him. Keith let his mind wonder for a moment, mind searching for memories he had left of shiro. The memories he had kept him sane these days. Kept Keith from feeling alone.

How long was he suppose to be alone? What god decided to take away the one person who gave a fuck about him. Keith didn't know and all he could do was hope that being alone didn't last forever. The slight possibility that shiro was alive comforted the raven haired boy. Eyes drifted over a picture taken of the two of them, and he did nothing to stop the small smile that made its way on his face. Wherever the older man was Keith just hopped he was alive and breathing. 


End file.
